The New Bunny
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: Everybody knows what happened with Lola and Bugs and it wasn't that pretty. But what will happen when he finds a cute lonely white bunny crying alone in an alley. Has Bugs finally found the girl of his dreams. Read and Review to find out.


The New Bunny

Summary: Everybody knows what happened with Lola and Bugs and it wasn't that pretty. But what will happen when he finds a cute lonely white bunny crying alone in an alley. Has Bugs finally found the girl of his dreams. Read and Review to find out.

Background Information:

Name: Honey Bunny

Birthday: the 29 of January

Age: 17

Looks: Is a pure white rabbit with a light grey underbelly. Her cheeks are the same light grey. Has straight brown hair down her back with bangs, she also has black eyes. Her tail is the same as Bugs but instead of grey and white it's white and light grey. She is an inch shorter then Bugs.

Personality: She is strong willed, very smart and can always tell when someone is lying. She's a good fighter, she loves to sing. She is very nice but when she's angry you better watch out. She is very good with children and loves to play sports. She is kind of a punk and a preppy girl combined. She is very good at out smarting people and solving problems. Her favorite color is white, red and black.

Family: Her mother and father died when she was 10 years old. She has been alone ever since and because of that she has no friends.

Jobs: She works two jobs; she works at the supermarket and at a daycare. She has managed to keep her parents' house since their deaths. She works hard and long to try and pay her bills since she was 10 years old.

Chapter 1

The Meeting

From Honeys' point of view

Today sucks everything's going wrong, my life is always hard but today it was horrible. We just get a new boss at the supermarket because the other one retired. And guess what that stupid new boss doesn't stop hitting on me. Do you know how annoying that is, I told him I'm not interested and guess with he does he slaps me a kicks me out the store saying that I can only come to work when I learn some manners. And that's not even the half of it my house was taken away so the only things I have are the clothes in my backpack. So now I'm sitting down in alley dark holding myself. I have never been so scared in my life; he slapped me really hard my normally light grey cheek is now a dark red and purple color.

I try holding back on coming tears, I hate to cry in public it's something I believe to be horrible. When you cry in public everybody wants to know why and wants to get involved just to get other people's attention. So I sit here alone like always never having someone who really cares about me, no one to support me or cheer me up when I'm feeling down. I hold onto myself as tears fall from my eyes, I push my bangs out of my eyes letting my pain and tears show.

I don't really own anything but my strength and pride is one thing that truly is mine. I look up at the beautiful moon mother always said that my fur reminded her of the moon. But I knew that I was would never be as pure as the moon. There were no cars around at this time it was around midnight. Then suddenly I saw a buck {Buck is a male rabbit} he was grey with a pure white underbelly and then he looked at me with his shine black eyes. I held myself closer trying to hide myself from him. I hid my face in my knees crying into my black mini skirt. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see the same buck as before. "What is a doe like you doing out here alone?'' the buck asked. [Doe is a female rabbit]

I heard him gasp when he saw my bruised cheek; he grabbed my chin to get a better look it. I winced when he touched it realizing this he let go. He was so interesting it's my first time meeting a buck other than my father. I remembered he asked me a question so I responded "I work at the supermarket nearby and we got a new boss and he wouldn't stop hitting on me and when I told him I wasn't interested he slapped me and kicked me out of the store saying that I can only come back when I had learned some manners."

More tears fell from my eyes as I tried my best to hide them but it was no use. Something about this buck made me want to just tell him everything about how hard my life has been. It was so weird for me, looked up at him to see his reaction. I was shocked seeing that his face full of anger, I got scared and gripped onto his fur. I then felt a pair of strong furry arms around me, I began crying even more. "What's your name sweet doe?" he asked. I looked up at him saying "My name is Honey. What's yours?" He smiled "My name is Bugs Bunny, do you have any place to stay." I shook my head no "My parents' house was taken from me and my parents died when I was 10." I said.

I felt he stand up carrying me up with him, his pink nose touched mine. It twitched slightly taking in my scent, and in return I did the same. "You can come and stay with me Honey I don't mind." Bugs said. I nodded a yes for some reason I trust him. He grabbed my hand pulling me to the sidewalk.

I don't know but

I think I maybe

Fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should

Keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I

Know you better

I am trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you

And we start to dance

All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me

I'm trying

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it

My heart is racing

The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh

Oh no no

Oooooohhh

Oh I'm fallin' for you

Even after that he still didn't let it go; he looked down at me saying "As soon as I get home I'm going to tend to your wounds okay." I nodded as we continued walking until we reached chest nut brown house, he pulled me to the door unlocking.

We held hands as we walk through the door, I held back a blush. He then locked the door pulling me into the kitchen; I blushed when he picked me up bridal style setting me on the counter. I watched him look through doors until he find a first aid kit. He began to treat my wound and after he was done he put the away the first aid kit. And carried me off the counter, I asked him to turn around while I changed.

And he complied; I changed into my pajamas stuffing my clothes back into my backpack. I told him it was okay to look now; he then grabbed my hand and led me to his bed saying that I can sleep here while he slept on the couch. I nodded falling asleep to thoughts of him Bugs Bunny. I guess my day wasn't so bad after all, I guess my life has taken turns for the better.

THE END OF CHAPTER UNO

So what do you think about Honey, I don't own The Looney Tunes Show and I don't own all of Honey. Honey Bunny was a semi-regular fixture in the series of Looney Tunes comic books published by Gold Key throughout the 1960s and 1970s, usually co-starring with Bugs Bunny. Their relationship through the comics was somewhat variable at times; while they were often depicted as a dating couple, there were times when their relationship could be decidedly un-romantic and even adversarial if a particular story demanded it. Bugs married to a female rabbit (credited as Mrs. Bugs Bunny) that looks identical to him except for a bow in her hair and a yellow dress. She tells the audience that she wears the (literal) pants in the family. This character has not been seen since. I just took this character and brought it back but changing it up so I do own some of her just not all of her.

Hoped you like the story I'm sorry I haven't been up dating but school and finals coming I won't be updating as much but don't worry in the summer I will be updating all my stories. So read and click the review button to tell me what you think. I almost forgot I don't own the song the song is Falling for You by Colbie Caillat.

Love,

PrincessBraVegeta


End file.
